


Cold!

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [91]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Sometimes I really don’t like you” and Kylux please if you like.





	Cold!

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Rain, inflicting your cold self on your partner as a form of affection

Kylo drew back the sodden hood of his hoodie as he closed the apartment door behind him. He toed off his trainers as he peeled the top from his arms, wincing at how it clung to his skin, before dropping it where it landed with a distinct squelch. He took one step out onto the tiled floor, his wet sock skidding out from under him, leaving him crashing against the small table in the hall as he tried to catch his balance. He froze there, trying to hold his heaving breath as he strained to listen, but no sound emerged from within the apartment. Carefully, he pulled himself up and yanked his socks off, his damp feet giving him slightly better purchase on the tiled floor.

He shed the rest of his running clothes as he went, his skin goosepimpling as it met the drier air of the apartment. He was almost shivering when he finally reached the bedroom door, opening it slowly as he tensed for expected movement, carefully easing himself in the narrow gap and closing the door behind him. So far, so good. Hux still slept on, having looked at the weather forecast and decreed that it wasn’t good running weather. Kylo stubbornly got up to go out anyway, getting dressed to Hux’s smug smile that he’d come back looking like a drowned rat. Well, this drowned rat wasn’t above getting a little petty revenge.

In a lightning quick movement, Kylo tossed up the edge of the duvet and slipped beneath the covers, wrapping his arms around Hux and pulling his sleep-warm body against his chest. Hux woke the moment Kylo made contact with him, his body tense and breath caught in his chest. This moment wouldn’t last long, Kylo knew, but oh it was a glorious reaction to behold.

“Kylo, what the fuck!” Hux shrieked as he started flailing in Kylo’s grasp. Kylo merely held him tighter, ducking his head down to nose at Hux’s shoulder blade, though he yelped as one of Hux’s hit landed sharply on his flank.

“You miserable bastard, let go of me,” he said, trying to turn now in Kylo’s arms so he could push himself away. “You’re bloody freezing.”

Kylo grinned as he flipped them, pinning Hux below him in the bed, his damp hair dripping down onto the pillow.

“I know a place where I’m not cold,” he said with a lascivious smile, before tossing the covers over his head and shuffling down the bed.

Hux yelped again as Kylo dragged his wet hair over Hux’s stomach, and Kylo let himself be drawn back up as Hux fisted his hands in his hair.

“You’re still cold,” he said with a pout as Kylo emerged back out into the open.

“I’m working on that” he said, shaking his head free of Hux’s hands and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Sometimes I really don’t like you” Hux said.

“Yeah, well,” Kylo said, grin broader as he grabbed the duvet to sneak under it again. “I’m working on that too.”


End file.
